Alias
by mediaqueen90
Summary: "Mozzie was shot. Mozzie doesn't get shot. Neal isn't just desperate. He's freaking out."    All grammar and spelling errors are mine, please R&R. Enjoy my first white collar fic! NOTE: Spoiler Warning for those who've yet to watch 2x10


Peter's desperately trying to keep up with Neal when he gets the call.

He stops dead in the middle of the path while Neal rounds the corner. The con (_ex-con)_ just ran out of his radius, but Peter doesn't care. He only cares about the call on his phone.

"Burke"

"Peter, it's Jones. They found Mozzie. He's been shot. Peter…"

Peter's world falls from him and he's woozy for a split second. Just a split.

"NEAL!" he runs fast to catch up to Caffrey. At the same time he pulls the radio from his belt. "Diana, get the Taurus and bring it around. Now." He clicks it off, more concerned with finding the young con _(ex-con)_.

Peter approaches the crowd ahead and gets a sinking feeling when he sees the location.

Then he sees Neal.

Neal wants to jump the barrier but the police won't let him. Some concerned citizens near by help hold him back as he yells for his friend.

They haven't loaded him into the ambulance yet but Neal wants to be with him when they do.

Suddenly someone grabs his collar and yanks him back. He twists awkwardly, ready to land a punch on whoever's got him. His fist freezes in the air when he sees its Peter.

Neal's desperate. Peter can see that. He can see it in his eyes and the pleading way he says the agent's name.

Neal doesn't hear the police officer tell Peter where Mozzie's being taken, he just relies on Peter guiding him back through the crowd as he keeps turning back to see what's happening.

Next second Peter shoves Neal into the backseat of the Taurus and says something to Diana as he climbs into the passenger's side. Diana smartly, locks the doors of the car so Neal doesn't try anything stupid.

They beat the ambulance to the hospital, the van pulling up minutes after Diana throws the car into park and speeds off to A&E reception. Peter goes to follow but stops when the ambulance comes to a stop. Neal just sits like a stunned mullet in the Taurus watching as they unload his friend.

Mozzie was shot. Mozzie doesn't get shot. Mozzie is too careful. This couldn't be Mozzie.

Peter opens the back door and gently coaxes Neal out, whom has to grab the door for support as his knees go weak.

Peter notice's how pale his partner looks. He spots the dirt under his fingernails as a stark contrast to his pallor. His dishevelled appearance stands out to. Neal isn't just desperate.

He's freaking out.

Peter grabs Neal's arm and pulls him to the A&E.

Two hours later finds Peter and Neal waiting anxiously in the waiting news for their friend. The clipboard waiting for Mozzie's details sits in front of them untouched. Neal isn't aware of it and Peter doesn't want to do it because, sadly he doesn't know Mozzie as well as he'd like.

Neal's been sitting forward the entire time, not saying a word, his face stone-like and blank. He hasn't moved, except his hands constantly twisting and untwisting his watch.

Peter sighs and grabs the board and fills out the form. Name: _I'll leave that to Neal_, _I'll leave date of birth and all that to him too. Where's one I can answer…. Here we go. _Allergies:_ Lactose. I know that much…_

Peter makes it through as much as the form as he can before he concedes defeat and throws it haphazardly back on the table. The sound makes Neal jump but before Peter can look at the con (_ex-con)_ he has recomposed himself. You couldn't tell that he'd even moved.

"Neal. What's Mozzie's real name?"

That did it. Neal flinched at his friend's name and Peter almost feels bad about it because now Neal has his emotions back. Grief radiates from the man's slight frame before he jumps up and dashes into the men's bathroom, directly across from them. Peter had sat them there for that precise reason.

The agent sighs once more and climbs to his feet, following his friend.

Neal makes it into the cubicle at the last minute. He isn't sick though. There's nothing in his stomach for it. He collapses to the floor, his body trying to dry retch but he isn't letting it.

He manages to curl up next to the toilet, tears forcefully held back breaking from the dam.

First Kate, now Mozzie. Who was going to be next? Him? The infamous Neal Caffrey? What about June? Or Diana, or Peter or, Neal swallows hard, or Elizabeth?

Neal watches from his spot in the cubicle as a worn pair of leather shoes walk into the men's room. The same pair of shoes stop outside the cubicle, push the door open and pull the con (_ex-con)_ begrudgingly to his feet.

Neal doesn't look up the whole time Peter leads him out of the cubicle to the chair near the sinks. Neal feels himself pushed into the chair, and lands as if he is a rag doll. Peter crouches in front of him and tries to coax the con (_ex-con)_ to look at him. Finally Peter manages to get Neal to focus on him. His bright blue eyes are made even brighter by the glazed sheen created by the tears falling down his face.

"Neal," Peter says. "Neal, are you okay?"

Peter expects a chipper "I'm fine" as a response but isn't surprised when a small "no" escapes the man's lips.

It's then that Neal's walls break and Peter is man-hugging him, letting Neal sob into his polo shirt, his polo shirt a shade or two from the colour of blood. But Neal isn't going to think about that.

It's another hour before Neal has calmed down again. He wipes at his face with his handkerchief and glances to Peter, who is sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall.

"Ivan Bliminse"

Peter looks up, confused at his friend's comment.

"Mozzie's name. Put it as Ivan Bliminse"

"Bliminse? Seriously?" Peter says, his unique mix of sarcasm, frustration and awe dripping through.

"Mozzie doesn't want to be in the system Peter, and considering he got shot by someone who is after me…"

"Fair enough…." Peter pauses. "Invisible Man? Oh come on Neal."


End file.
